fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade
Jade, or the Indigo Child, is a character in Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. She is a young girl whose coming has been prophesied for thousand of years and anticipated by numerous factions, including the Orange Clan, Purple Clan, and The Invisibles. Jade is first seen in a vision by Lucas Kane and whose identity and role remains a mystery that's uncovered over the course of Lucas' journey. It's later revealed that she is a special child who holds the secret of the universe and subsequently, the fate of mankind, and whoever hears her out will be granted unlimited power. Jade is also slowly dying and the cause of the falling temperatures, and if she does not reveal the secret before passing away, the world will end in a second ice age. Character Information As the Indigo Child, Jade is a perfectly pure soul who has never been reincarnated and has been prophesied for two thousand years by the Indigo Prophecy. The result of her secret granting an individual the secret of the universe and unlimited power would determine humanity's fate for the next ten thousand years to either a new golden age, of peace and security, or the reign of ice, terror and death. For Jade to successfully fulfill the Indigo Prophecy, she would need to be placed inside a Chroma Source, and afterwards, she will immediately die. Depending on the person whom she bestows the powers to, the world will either revert back to normal or become a snowy apocalypse. Jade is an autistic orphan whose parents are unknown and has presumably abandoned her as a young child as she ended up in the St. Thomas Orphanage. http://www.gamespot.com/articles/indigo-prophecy-character-profiles-marcus-and-jade/1100-6131992/ Character Information Role in Story After the Doc's Diner murder, Lucas would occasionally receive visions of Jade and clues to her whereabouts. He makes the conclusion that she resides in an orphanage. After a month, Lucas eventually finds her in the Saint Thomas Orphanage but before he can leave with her, he's confronted with the Oracle and the two have a confrontation on the frozen rooftop. After the Oracle is defeated, Lucas is chased by the urban soldiers and hides in one of the apartment buildings where Agatha is found waiting inside. She reveals herself to be the A.I in disguise and demands Jade be handed over. Depending on the player's actions, Jade may either end up in the hands of the Purple Clan or the Invisibles. Later on, she is taken to a Chroma Source in the old abandoned Wishita Military Base, where the A.I, Oracle and Lucas have a final battle. Regardless, she will die when any of the following three hear her secret, giving them infinite power. If the A.I wins, another Indigo Child would come to existence in the future, serving as a chance for mankind to survive the apocalyptic ice age. Should the Oracle win, the world will return to normal with Lucas knowing that their emergence would eventually come to be. Should Lucas win, the world returns to normal in a seemingly ideal state, Lucas contemplating the tremendous power he wields and what he'll do with it, alongside his unborn child whom was radiated by the Chroma, and his lover, Carla reassures him with a passionate kiss. Trivia *Jade does not speak in the game and therefore doesn't have a voice actor *Indigo Child is a reference to the New Age beliefs of certain children possessing unique traits and abilities as well as being the next step in human evolution. References Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Indigo Child Category:Deceased Category:Npc